Percy Cannot Be Tamed
by Diana-Hunter
Summary: Sort of songfic in which Percy cannot be tamed. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nope, still not Rick Riordan, darn it, and therefore I still own, you guessed it, nothing! I am also not (thank all of the gods, known and unknown) Miley Cyrus and therefore do not own her terrible, but hilarious song Can't Be Tamed. I wrote another PJatO fic by the same name, but I thought that I would make this one really funny, while the other was really angsty. Takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series, assuming that they all survived (except maybe Piper, because I really don't like her.)

(Annabeth's POV)

I was sneaking over to Percy's cabin, technically I was supposed to be climbing the climb wall right now, but the area was evacuated for Athena's cabin because somebody had sworn that they had seen a spider. Class was therefore cancelled until the spider was found, because all of us refused to go anywhere near there until it was DESTROYED! But, it came in handy today, Percy and I hadn't had much alone time since after the Giant War in Greece and I knew that he had a free period right now.

I snuck up to cabin 3, with my Yankees cap on, intent on surprising him, it was really funny to see an invincible son of Poseidon spooked, when I heard something. I peered in through the window of Percy's cabin, still safely invisible, and my mouth dropped at what I saw.

"I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
>I can't be blamed, I can't, can't<br>I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
>I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)<br>I can't be tamed!"

Percy continued to dance and sing around, as I continued to stand there and gape at him. He was using a tooth brush as a microphone and was jumping up onto the bunks, while the song played off of his radio. I really hoped that my boyfriend didn't actually listen to Miley Cyrus and that it was just a random song. Finally, after gaping for most of the song, I decided to make my move.

I snuck into the cabin, not hard, all of Percy's concentration was on his singing and footwork, and just as he was singing the last note of the song, I wrapped my invisible arms around his waist.

"EEEEkkkk!" Percy let out the girly-est scream ever and jumped about a foot in the air. He turned around, and felt for my cap, finally taking it off. He grinned sheepishly. "So what did you think of my performance?"

"Can't be tamed huh?" I muttered looking into his eyes, eyes I hadn't been able to look into enough lately. "Well Seaweed Brain, we'll see about that." He smiled nervously.

"Really? Poseidon says that the sea doesn't like to be tamed." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him, good and long. When we finally broke apart, he looked really dazed.

"Actually, on second thought, I don't think that I mind being tamed too much." He grinned really wide, before leaning down to kiss me again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, even though I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter, I have decided to do a second chapter because I am currently on Cloud 9, due to getting a 100 on my Classical Mythology test. I decided to do a second chapter, in which Annabeth is the one who gets caught instead! I still don't own anything, including the song "Holding Out for a Hero". This one is more of a song fic, and since I like the song so much, I decided to use all of it, but, come on, you gotta admit that it fits the story perfectly.

I was tired, really tired. But, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to sleep, or go see Annabeth. It was my first free period since Annabeth walked in on my singing Miley Cyrus' Can't be Tamed. Not my proudest moment, I know, but I can't exactly say I wasn't pleased with the outcome. Finally, I decided that I would sleep when I was dead, so I might as well make what use I can with my waking life right now, and turned in the direction of Cabin Six.

The owl over the cabin glared at me, as if letting me know that Athena was watching, and she wouldn't be happy if I did anything with her daughter in her cabin.

"I know, I know," I muttered to soothe the inanimate object; some passing campers looked at me strangely. I remembered how Athena had turned Medusa into a gorgon when she had caught her and my dad making out in Athena's temple. I doubted that she would do anything to Annabeth if she caught the two of us together but she would probably do something to me and I really didn't like the idea of having snakes for hair. Then I'd never be able to cut it!

I walked up to the door, and was about to knock, when I heard a weird noise coming from inside the cabin. I was curious, so I walked over to the window to see what was going on.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing things clearly. Annabeth was alone in the cabin, she had her iPod on; I could see the earbuds leading from her pocket to her ears, and was dancing around to something only she could hear.

"Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?" I snickered at that, because I was _so sure_ that Annabeth wanted to date Apollo or Zeus, or one of the other gods.

"Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?" Hey! She didn't want Hercules! She wanted me, Percy! Hercules was a big old jerk, and had really been mean to the girls in his life; Zoey, Megara, Deanira, and Hippolyta, not only that but they all seemed to end up dead.

"Isn't there a white knight?

Upon a fiery steed?" I almost turned around to ask Leo if he could cook me up another Festus, he was about the fieriest steed there was.

"Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need" I almost laughed out loud at that, imagining Annabeth tossing in her bed at night, dreaming of some guy who was gonna come and sweep her off her feet… Wait a sec, wasn't I the one who did that?

"I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life "<p>

I was strong! I was fast! And the Giant War only just ended, so I was definitely fresh from the fight! The only thing I wasn't sure was if I was larger than life, how could I be? I was just me, Percy, but wasn't that what Annabeth wanted? Wasn't that what she trekked all the way across the country, and then beat my memories back into my head for?

At this point, I knew I must look incredibly creepy, standing at the window of my girlfriend's cabin, just staring in, but nobody bothered me, in fact, there didn't even seem to be anybody else here.  
>"Somewhere after midnight<br>In my wildest fantasy  
>Somewhere just beyond my reach<br>There's someone reaching back for me  
>Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat<br>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet"

Annabeth jumped on top of, and then off of a bed at this point, pretending she was Superman, right after dramatically reaching up into the air to show that it was just beyond her reach. I laughed again, Superman, hah! I wasn't going to be racing _on_ the thunder anytime soon, considering how much Zeus hated me, but I did have to race to find lightening at one point. This song was getting more amusing by the second.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me"<p>

She was right about that, I was watching her, and being very creepy about it too. I had sort of met her when the lightening was splitting the sea, in the middle of a fight between Zeus and Poseidon… I decided to walk into the cabin, just as she was singing the last part.

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>Like the fire in my blood"<p>

She was turned away from me at this point, so I decided to do the same thing to her that she had done to me when she caught me singing. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She didn't jump into the air, or scream, like I had, she grabbed one of my arms and locked it behind my back.

"Ow," I grunted.

"Percy?" Annabeth exclaimed as she pulled the earbuds out of her ears and let me go.

"I thought you would feel my approach like a fire in your blood Wise Girl?" I questioned. Annabeth blushed slightly and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Maybe I did, I did say that I could swear that there was someone somewhere watching me," she played along.

"Well," I said, as I wrapped my arms around her again, "you were correct about that. I was watching you from the window. I'm surprised that nobody yelled at me for being a creep or peeping tom, but nobody even seemed to be there."

"Percy…." Annabeth began, but I decided to tease her just a little more.

"Hey now, I get it, I can't be tamed, so you're holding out for a real hero."

"Sure," Annabeth agreed. "Maybe I can find somebody who doesn't sing along to Miley Cyrus, as an bonus. What do you think Seaweed Brain?" She smirked up at me.

"Well, you said that he needed to be fast, and that you would only wait until morning light, so I think that chances are you're stuck with me. Sorry, Wise Girl." I looked down at her, smirking now too.

"Oh Seaweed Brain, I did hold out for a hero, I held out for you." She leaned up and pecked me on the cheek. "Now, do you want to know why nobody yelled at you for being a creeper?"

"Sure."

"Because everybody's at lunch now, the conch sounded right before you got here, I just wanted to listen to the rest of the song before I left." I nodded, it all made sense now.

"Well Wise Girl, I don't have a fiery steed, and I'm not Hercules, but would you do me the honor of going to lunch with me?" I asked, holding my elbow out for her, pretending to be gentlemen from one of those old movies from when my mom was a kid, so about a zillion years ago.

"I'd be honored Sir Seaweed Brain, but you'd better get cracking on that fiery steed, a flying horse will only get you so far." We both smiled down at each other and, for once, everything seemed right and calm with the world.


End file.
